Dream of The Forgotten Blossom
by AmuletWin777
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Dream of The Forgotten Blossom/ Wazurezaki no Yume/ 忘れ咲きの夢: Naruto dkk mendapat misi untuk mengantar seorang gadis ke Hikari no Kuni. Dan lagi, misi ini berkelas S! Akatsuki dan musuh yang tak terduga, rahasia yang terkubur di kedalaman waktu, dan reuni antara sahabat. WARNING: Multiple OCs
1. Trailer

Ng, ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini... Jadi sebelumnya maaf atas typo, OOC keterlaluan, kegajean, ato ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek. Maaf juga atas kesalahan istilah, dll  
>Oya, ini bukan cerita aslinya... Bisa dibilang cuma "Trailer" sebelum filmnya dirilis(?). Jadi setidaknya, nikmati ini terlebih dahulu<p>

_HAPPY READING~_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto/ Naruto Shippunden milik Masashi Kishimoto, tapi OC-OC yang akan muncul di fic ini milik saya...

* * *

><p><strong>TRAILER<strong>

Sebuah misi...

Menyatukan...

Dua bekas teman kembali

.

.

Naruto: Aku sudah berjanji akan membawamu kembali ke Konoha! Sasukkkkeee!

Sasuke: Aku mau melihat kamu mencobanya

.

.

Tsunade: Ini sebuah misi khusus... Misi berkelas S!

.

.

Misi Khusus...?

.

.

"SHANAROOOOO!"

"Ninpo, Choujuu Giga!"

"Jūkenpō, Hakke Sanjūni Shō!"

"Mangenkyou Sharingan!"

.

.

Berlatar sebelum Hidan and Kakuzu arc

.

.

"Akatsuki akan mendapatkan gadis itu, lalu kita akan merebut Chakra dari tubuhnya yang rapuh!"

.

.

Target yang tidak terduga!

.

.

Kei: Mereka tidak boleh mengetahui rahasiaku...

.

.

Rahasia apa yang disembunyikan "Kei"?

.

.

"Sudah 17 tahun aku menunggu... Akhirnya, Chakra itu akan menjadi milikku!"

.

.

Sebuah rencana licik muncul dari kedalaman waktu

Seorang musuh yang tak terkalahkan!?

.

.

"Jinchuuriki Kyuubi... Serahkan gadis itu kepadaku!"

"Mana mungkin aku menyerahkannya!? Fuuton! Rasenshuriken!"

.

.

.

Kei: Kenapa...? KENAPA KALIAN MEMPERTARUHKAN NYAWA UNTUK MELINDUNGIKU!? Kalian bahkan tidak mengingatku sebelum menerima misi ini-

Naruto: Karena kita sudah berjanji

Kei: Eh?

Naruto: Karena sudah berjanji, aku akan menetapinya dattebayo!

.

.

Sebuah cerita petualangan dan persahabatan dengan sedikit romansa!

.

.

Naruto Shippunden The Movie - Dream of The Forgotten Blossom

.

.

.

.

.

"Di dalam diriku... Ada malaikat dan juga iblis..."

.

.

COMING SOON


	2. Klan Yume dari Negeri Cahaya

Akhirnya! setelah sekian lama akhirnya bisa update... OK lah, tanpa basa basi, _HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE:** italic= jurus2, istilah2, A/N ' '=dalam pikiran ()=lirik lagu

**DISCLAIMER**: Naruto Shippunden/ Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, tapi OC-OC yang muncul di fic ini milik saya...

* * *

><p>Malam telah menyelimuti Desa Konoha, bintang-bintang bergemerlapan, sebuah bulan purnama juga ikut menerangi malam... Dan juga, sosok seorang gadis yang dengan santainya duduk diatas patung Hokage Ke-4 dan bernyanyi...<p>

"(Ikutsu no hanabira ga...)  
>(Odoru yō ni...)<br>(Kaze wo mau...)

(Nan'nen ga sugite ita ne?)  
>(Watashitachi ga...)<br>(Ano yakusoku wo suru)"

* * *

><p><span>TITLE<span>

**Kanji:** 光の国からの夢一族  
><strong>Romaji:<strong> Hikari no Kuni Kara no Yume Ichizoku  
><strong>English:<strong> Yume Clan from The Land of Light

* * *

><p>"Misi spesial?"ucap Kakashi "Untuk itu kah anda memanggil kita pagi-pagi begini?" tanyanya kepada Tsunade.<p>

"Benar... Aku ingin tim kalian menjalankan misi ini" jawab Tsunade.

"Uhm, aku tidak bermaksud kasar tapi..." sela Yamato.

"Tapi apa, Yamato?"

"Tsunade-sama... Bukankah 4 tim itu terlalu banyak?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk kearah Guy, Asuma, dan Kurenai yang ada disana bersamanya dan Kakashi.

"Tidak. Sebaliknya, aku kurang yakin 4 tim itu cukup untuk misi ini..."

"Apa maksud anda?" tanya Asuma.

"Apa kalian tahu... Klan Yume dari Negeri Cahaya?"

"Klan Yume dari Negeri Cahaya? Kalau tidak salah klan itu disebut-sebut sebagai klan terkuat di dunia ini..." ujar Kurenai sambil mendekatkan jarinya ke dagunya.

"Klan terkuat?" tanya Guy.

"Klan Yume memiliki Chakra yang unik... Mereka dapat menguasai ke-5 elemen dengan mudah, bahkan jurus rahasia klan lain, dan lebih-lebih lagi... Sekali setiap 13 keturunan, ada seorang yang dikatakan mempunyai Chakra yang sebanding dengan kesembilan Bijuu." jelas Kakashi.

"APA!? Sekuat itu!?" seru Guy tidak percaya.

"Tapi bukankah klan itu sudah musnah? Kudengar semua orang di klan itu dibunuh 17 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Asuma.

"Tidak, ada satu keluarga yang selamat... Dan keluarga itu, selama ini bersembunyi di Konoha."

"K-Klan, Yume, di Konoha?" ucap mereka terbata-bata.

Sebuah senyum muncul di wajah Tsunade "Apa kalian kenal gadis bernama Azure Kei?"

.

.

Di luar kediaman Hokage, seorang gadis berambut putih susu yang panjang bahkan melewati pinggangnya sedang berjalan-jalan di desa Konoha sambil sesekali mendongak ke arah kediaman Hokage dan mendesah pelan, seakan-akan dia tahu sedang ada pertemuan di sana. Tapi setelah mendongak untuk kesekian kalinya, dia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

Seseorang itu adalah tokoh utama cerita ini, yap! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto?

"Ah, maaf! Saya tidak memperhatikan jalan!" gadis itu berulang-ulang meminta maaf dan membungkuk.

"Tidak usah minta maaf-dattebayo!" balas si rambut durian (_Author digebukin Naruto FG_).

"Ta, tapi tetap saja..."

"Sudahlah! Lihat? Aku tidak terluka kan?" ucap sang jinchuuriki Kyuubi sambil mengangkat tangannya dan berpose macam tangan itu berotot ajah (_Naruto: WINNNAA! Kamu dendam apa sih sama aku!? Author: Nggak dendam kok, kamu enak diusilin sih!_).

"Syukurlah kalau begitu..."

"Oya, namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Kalau kamu?"

"Kei... Namaku Azure Kei."

"Ng? Kei? Kok aku merasa pernah mendengar nama itu ya?"

Wajah Kei langsung berubah pucat ketika mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Kei... Azure... Azure Kei... Ke- AAAHHHH!" Naruto langsung berbalik ke arah Kei "Kei... Kita dulu satu angkatan di Akademi kan!?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lega, "Benar..." ucapnya pelan.

"Ya ampun... Kok aku bisa lupa ya?"

Kei tertawa kecil, "Kita lulus dari Akademi 5 tahun yang lalu, setelah itu kita juga tidak pernah bertemu... Tidak aneh kalau Uzumaki-kun bisa lupa."

"Haah... Kamu, dari dulu tidak berubah ya? Masih memanggil orang dengan nama keluarganya."

"Eh?"

Naruto berpaling dan menatap langit "Sudah 8 tahun ya?" gumamnya.

_Flashback Mode ON_

Kejadian ini terjadi 8 tahun yang lalu, beberapa bulan sebelum Pembantaian Klan Uchiha.

~_Akademi Ninja Konoha_~

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru... Saya harap kalian bisa memberi contoh yang baik kepadanya," ucap Iruka, "Baiklah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Wajah gadis 9 tahun berambut putih susu yang berdiri di samping Iruka itu langsung berubah merah, "A-Ano... Namaku, Azure Kei... Mu, lai saat ini... Mohon bantuannya..." ucapnya dengan malu-malu.

Iruka mendesah kecil, "Saa tetto, kursimu-"

"Iruka-sensei! Kursi di sebelahku kosong loh!" seru seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik sambil menunjuk kursi yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Naruto... Aku tidak yakin membiarkan Kei duduk di sebelahmu..." ucap Iruka sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan tak henti-henti mendesah.

Semua orang yang ada di kelas itu -minus Naruto- langsung tertawa, Kei juga tersenyum-senyum melihat Naruto yang merajuk sendiri. Ia langsung berjalan kearah Naruto dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Watashi wa Azure Kei, kore kara yoroshiku ne?"

Naruto tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya, "Ore wa Uzumaki Naruto! Yoroshiku, Kei!"

'_Uzumaki-kun... Mungkin kamu tidak menyadarinya, tapi kamu... Ditakdirkan menjadi seorang pemimpin, pemimpin yang hebat..._' pikir sang gadis.

_Flashback Mode OFF_

"Nostalgia ya?" ucap Naruto.

"Iya ya? Setelah menjadi Genin, Uzumaki-kun menjadi Team 7 sementara aku menjadi Team 1..." timpal Kei.

"Eh? Benarkah? Aku tidak sadar..."

"Ahaha, aku tidak kaget... Aku menjadi Team 1 bersama Hikage Kizuna dan Akashi Mamoru, guru kami adalah Kishida Ichi... Ah, baru diomongin." ucapnya sambil menunjuk seorang pria berambut hijau gelap yang hampir terlihat hitam.

"Kishida-sensei!" panggil Kei, Kishida langsung menoleh ke arah dua remaja itu, memperlihatkan mata _navy blue-_nya.

"Kei dan... Uzumaki Naruto?" gumamnya.

Kei dan Naruto segera menghampiri Kishida, "Kishida-sensei, tumben Sensei jalan-jalan..." ucap Kei begitu menghampirinya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku 'sensei' lagi kan? Kita sama-sama Jonin..." balas Kishida sambil mendesah.

"A-A-AP-AP-AP-APPAAA!?" jerit Naruto tiba-tiba, "Kei, kamu... Jonin?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Eh? Iya... Aku, Kizuna, Mamoru, dan Kishida-sensei. Semuanya sudah Jonin." jawab Kei dengan enteng.

"Awawawawa... Jonin... Wawawa..."

"UZUMAKI-KUN!? Kamu kenapa!?"

"Sepertinya dia rusak." komentar Kishida sweatdrop.

Tapi tepat setelah itu, Naruto sudah kembali sadar dan menggumam sendiri. "Semakin banyak orang yang lebih kuat dariku, aku harus berusaha lebih keras. OK! Aku akan latihan!" (_Author: Naruto... Mana ada yang lebih kuat dari kamu? Kalo kamu gak kuat mana mungkin dijadiin tokoh utama_).

"Kishida-sensei... Apa dia tidak sadar kita bisa mendengarnya?" tanya Kei ikut sweatdrop.

"Entahlah Kei, itu antara dia dengan Tuhan." jawab Kishida sweatdrop juga.

"Kalian ngomongin apa sih?" sela Naruto, "Yah tidak masalah juga sih, aku sudah biasa. Oya, aku mau pergi latihan dulu. Jaa na, Kei! Kishida-sensei!" pamitnya sambil melancarkan Kaki Seribu no Jutsu(?), maksudnya lari. Maaf, author kelamaan di fandom SS, jadi gaje... (_SSChara: KOK KITA YANG DISALAHIN!?_).

"J-Jaa... Uzumaki-kun." balas Kei masih sweatdrop, walau tidak mungkin kedengaran Naruto yang sudah dimakan bumi**#Dibantai**

"Kei, aku mau pulang dulu." ucap Kishida tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Sudah mau pulang?" tanya Kei dengan nada kecewa.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak... Sudah lama kita tak bertemu di luar misi, aku tadinya mau mengajak Sensei, Kizuna-chan, dan Mamoru-kun ke kedai teh atau semacamnya..."

Kishida mendesah, tapi setelah itu mengelus rambut Kei sambil berkata "Maaf Kei, lain kali saja bagaimana?"

"Janji?"

"Memangnya aku pernah berbohong padamu?"

"Benar juga ya? Sensei tidak pernah mengecewakan kita sekali pun, aku... Percaya sepenuh hati pada Sensei..." ucap Kei dengan senyuman tulus. Kishida pun membalas senyum tersebut sebelum beranjak pulang.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>~ROOT<em>~

Danzo berdiri di depan seorang agen ROOT, dia langsung bertanya... "Apa laporanmu kali ini? Kishida Ichi..."

Ya, benar. Ternyata Kishida adalah mata-mata ROOT, tapi apa mau mereka sebenarnya?. "Tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan... Tapi-"

"Tapi apa?"

"Hari ini, dia bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto."

"Jinchuuriki Kyuubi?"

"Mereka hanya mengobrol, mungkin. Tidak terlalu lama."

"Hmm... Ya sudah, tetap awasi gadis itu. Jangan biarkan sesuatu terjadi padanya."

"Saya mengerti, Danzo-sama. Azure Kei adalah bagian penting dari rencana ROOT."

* * *

><p><strong>「つづく。。。」<strong>

**Selesai!**

Next Chapter Preview:

Tsunade: Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan misi kalian kali ini. Seperti yang kuberitahu sebelumnya, kalian akan menjadi bodyguard. Yang harus kalian lindungi, sekarang ini ditarget oleh banyak organisasi kriminal Shinobi...

Tsunade: Silahkan masuk

(_Seketika itu, pintu ruangan Hokage terbuka. Dan yang masuk adalah..._)

Naruto: Ngomong-ngomong mereka siapa?  
>?: Kamu baru sadar sekarang, Uzumaki? Kamu lebih bodoh dari yang kukira<br>?: Doumo. Yoroshiku ne, Naruto?

Kakashi: Sudah sudah, ayo, kita harus berangkat sekarang misi yang panjang  
>Naruto: Yosh! Ayo berangkat!<p>

Kei: Kamu penasaran soal itu? Baiklah, akan kujawab. Sebenarnya...

**Next up:** A Special Mission!

"Di dalam diriku... Ada malaikat dan juga iblis..."


	3. Sebuah Misi Khusus!

Terbengkalai berbulan-bulan lamanya... Tapi, akhirnya saya bisa kembali Update! Dan sekarang, saya akan lebih fokus ke fic ini! Oh, dan tenang aja, Kei tidak saya _pair_ ke Naruto kok ^^ Saya _ship_ NaruHina dan SasuSaku soalnya XD **#TakAdaYangNanya**

Semoga semua yang membaca ini menikmatinya, _HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE:** italic= jurus2, istilah2, A/N ' '=dalam pikiran ()=lirik lagu

**DISCLAIMER**: Naruto Shippunden/ Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, tapi OC-OC yang muncul di fic ini milik saya...

* * *

><p>"Eh!? Jadi <em>bodyguard<em>!?" seru Naruto, ia dan anggota tim-tim lainnya yang kemarin ditunjuk Tsunade, sekarang tengah berkumpul di hadapan sang Hokage ke-5.

Tsunade melipat tangannya ke atas meja, "Benar sekali. Untuk misi kali ini-"

"Aku menolak." ucap Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

"Naruto! Kamu-" ucapan Sakura terputus ketika Tsunade mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mengisyaratkannya untuk diam. Naruto mencibir dan mulai berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Tsunade, entah kenapa, malah menunjukkan senyum penuh arti, "Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan misi kalian kali ini. Seperti yang kuberitahu sebelumnya, kalian akan menjadi _bodyguard_. Yang harus kalian lindungi, sekarang ini ditarget oleh banyak organisasi kriminal Shinobi..."

Seketika itu juga, telinga Naruto membesar sebesar gajah(?), dengan semangat dia melesat ke hadapan Tsunade, "Baachan, barusan bilang apa? Organisasi kriminal Shinobi?"

Tsunade tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Benar. Akatsuki, dan banyak organisasi lain yang mengincarnya."

Mata Naruto berbinar-binar seketika, "Aku terima! Aku terima!" serunya sambil memegang tangan Tsunade. Senyuman Tsunade bertambah lebar, sementara orang-orang yang ada di sana langsung _sweatdrop_. "Jadi, siapa yang harus kita lindungi?" tanya Sakura. Tsunade menatap muridnya itu sebentar, sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Silahkan masuk." Seketika itu, pintu ruangan Hokage terbuka. Dan yang masuk adalah...

* * *

><p><span>TITLE<span>

**Kanji:** 特別な任務！  
><strong>Romaji:<strong> Tokubetsu na Ninmu!  
><strong>English:<strong> A Special Mission!

* * *

><p>Naruto terbelalak melihat sosok yang ada dihadapannya, bibirnya bergetar, "K-KEI!?" serunya sambil menunjuk gadis bersurai vanilla di hadapannya. Ia bahkan mengabaikan orang-orang lain yang masuk bersama sang gadis. Seorang gadis bersurai <em>violet<em> dengan rambut yang bergelombang di ujung-ujungnya dan beriris _hazel_, seorang pria berambut _jet black_ dan mata _navy blue_ yang kita kenal sebagai Kishida Ichi, dan pemuda dengan rambut berwarna bagai _milk chocolate_ serta iris mata _scarlet_.

"Kei? Kamu orang yang harus kita jaga!? Bagaimana kamu bisa diincar oleh organisasi-organisasi kriminal shinobi!?" Naruto langsung membanjiri Kei dengan berbagai pertanyaan, tapi sang gadis hanya menatap Naruto dan akhirnya tersenyum, "Bukan aku yang harus kalian jaga loh..." ucapnya.

Naruto langsung cengo sendiri, "Eh? Tapi barusan, Baachan bilang-"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau yang harus kalian lindungi itu _orang_, yang harus kalian lindungi itu... _Sesuatu_ yang dipegang oleh Kei." jelas Tsunade, Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Ngomong-ngomong _sesuatu_ itu apa?" tanya Shikamaru. Tapi sayang jawaban Tsunade adalah... "Aku tidak bisa memberitahu kalian."

"Maksud anda, anda tidak mempercayai kami?" balas Shikamaru. Tsunade menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku mempercayai kalian, mana mungkin aku memberikan misi yang begitu penting kepada orang-orang yang tidak kupercayai?"

"...Sebegitu penting kah misi ini?" tanya Neji.

"Iya, misi ini sangat penting. Ini sebuah misi khusus... Misi berkelas S!" seru Tsunade.

"Misi... Kelas S?" gumam semua orang yang ada di sana, minus Team 1 dan Naruto, yang sekarang sudah tersenyum bak anak kecil yang mendapat permen, '_Bakal seru nih!_' pikirnya.

.

.

~_SKIP TIME, Keesokan paginya_~

"HOAEM~!" ini sudah ke-7 kalinya Naruto menguap pagi itu. Yah, dia tidak bisa disalahkan, sekarang ini jam 5 pagi, tapi mereka sudah harus berkumpul di gerbang desa.

"Naruto-kun, kamu sepertinya tidak semangat ya? Ayo, ikut latihan denganku dan Guy-sensei!" ajak Lee, tapi Naruto langsung menolak mentah-mentah tawarannya itu, melihat latihan mereka itu... Siapa yang tidak?

Di sisi lain, Hinata dan Sakura berdiri di samping satu sama lain, "Kakashi-sensei dan Yamato-sensei lama sekali." keluh Sakura.

"Team 1 dan guru-guru kita belum datang-datang ya?" timpal Hinata sembari melihat sekelilingnya. Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama, dan dari kejauhan, terlihat beberapa sosok yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Setelah cukup dekat, dapat terlihat bahwa mereka adalah Kakashi, Yamato, Kurenai, Asuma, dan Team 1.

"Maaf! Apa kalian menunggu lama?" tanya Kei begitu mereka semua sudah sampai di depan gerbang.

"Tidak kok!" balas Naruto, "Ngomong-ngomong mereka siapa?" ia balas bertanya sambil menunjuk gadis bersurai _violet_ dan pemuda bersurai _milk chocolate_ yang sebenarnya sudah ia temui kemarin.

"Kamu baru sadar sekarang, Uzumaki? Kamu lebih bodoh dari yang kukira." ujar sang pemuda tanpa ragu-ragu, Naruto yang merasa diolok-olok (_Sebenarnya memang diolok-olok_) langsung membalasnya, "Hah!? Memangnya kamu siapa sih!? Tiba-tiba datang, seenaknya ngeledek orang!"

"...Aku tidak meledekmu, aku hanya bicara kebenaran." balas pemuda itu dengan tenang.

"Grr! APA KATAMU!?" Naruto sudah siap menghajar pemuda itu, tapi untungnya Kei dan Sakura masih sempat melerai keduanya.

"Sudahlah, Uzumaki-kun! Mamoru-kun!" seru Kei sambil memisahkan kedua pemuda itu.

"Kei, memangnya dia siapa sih?" tanya Naruto dengan nada, yang jelas, masih jengkel.

"Uzumaki-kun, dia Akashi Mamoru, rekan satu _team_ku yang kuceritakan lusa kemarin. Dan gadis itu Hikage Kizuna, rekan satu _team_ku juga." jelas Kei.

"Doumo." ucap Kizuna, "Yoroshiku ne, Naruto?"

"Eh? Ah, i-iya... Aku juga." balas Naruto, Mamoru terkekeh kecil melihat Naruto yang sal-ting dan memandangnya dengan pandangan yang... Yah...

'_Grrrr!_' Naruto hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati.

"Sudah sudah, ayo, kita harus berangkat sekarang juga." sela Kakashi sebelum Naruto dan Mamoru kembali bertengkar, "Ini misi yang panjang."

"Yosh! Ayo berangkat!" mood Naruto langsung kembali semangat, ia langsung berdiri di depan semua orang dan menunggu gerbang yang perlahan terbuka...

.

.

.

Team 1, Team 7, Team 8, Team 10, dan Team Guy (_OK, saya masih bingung kenapa dia sendiri yang Teamnya pake nama _(_aslinya_)), berjalan melewati yang membuat ini tidak biasa adalah... Banyaknya diantara mereka yang berlaku seakan-akan ini piknik =_=; Apa mereka tidak sadar kalau ini misi ya? Misi kelas S lagi!

"Akamaru kamu lapar?" tanya Kiba, Akamaru menggonggong seakan mengatakan iya. "Hm... Hinata, kamu bawa makanan gak?"

"Shikamaru, aku lapar nih." ujar Chouji.

"Bukannya kamu baru sarapan? Nambah 8 kali lagi." balas Shikamaru.

"Ah, catku kurang satu..." gumam Sai.

"Yosh, Lee! Kita jadikan misi ini latihan terberat kita!" seru Guy, Lee, entah kenapa, langsung menyetujuinya dengan berlinangan air mata.

'_Kita ini lagi misi loh..._' pikir lainnya yang masih waras(?).

Dan Naruto? Tidak seperti biasanya, dia masih jalan dengan kalemnya. Yah, tidak kalem banget sih, pandangannya tidak terlepas dari Team 1 yang berjalan di barisan paling depan. Kei yang menyadari itu, segera berbalik dan berjalan mundur ke hadapan Naruto, "Kamu mau menanyakan sesuatu, Uzumaki-kun?" tanya Kei. Naruto mengangguk mantap, "Ada yang membuatku penasaran."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa ada 2 gadis di _Team_mu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Kei langsung tersenyum "Kamu penasaran soal itu? Baiklah, akan kujawab. Sebenarnya... _Team 1_, pada awalnya, terdiri dari aku, Mamoru-kun, Kishida-sensei, dan adik laki-laki Hikage-chan."

"Eh...? Jaa, dimana adik laki-laki itu?"

Senyum Kei berubah miris, "...Dia, meninggal pada misi pertama kami sebagai Chūnin."

Naruto tersentak kaget, matanya terbelalak lebar, "A-A-Apa? A-Aku tidak tahu, maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa..." balas Kei masih tersenyum, walau masih terasa miris, "Hikage-chan, waktu itu sudah menjadi Chūnin kurang lebih setahun, dia benar-benar terpuruk. Tapi setelah pemakaman adiknya, Hikage-chan meminta izin kepada Hokage ketiga untuk masuk ke _Team 1_. Sejak saat itu, kami selalu bersama." jelasnya lagi, sembari memandang rekan _team_ lainnya.

Naruto ikut memandangi _Team 1_, lalu kembali ke Kei, "Kalian benar-benar akrab ya..." ucapnya, '_Sasuke..._' tanpa sadar, kenangan-kenangannya dengan Sasuke, misi-misi yang mereka jalani sebagai _Team_ 1, pertengkaran-pertengkaran mereka...

"Kamu melamunkan apa, Uzumaki?" pertanyaan Mamoru membuyarkan lamunan Naruto, "Kita sedang dalam misi! Bisa-bisanya kamu melamunkan hal tidak penting."

"Apa katamu!? Memangnya kamu bisa baca pikiranku!?"

"Tidak perlu bisa baca pikiran juga, semua orang tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan."

Naruto baru mau membalasnya, tapi Neji sudah menutup mulut sang jinchūriki Kyuubi, "_Byakugan!_"

"Ada apa, Hyuga?" tanya Mamoru.

"Musuh, chakra mereka tidak seberapa, tapi jumlah mereka mungkin merepotkan."

Kakashi langsung memberikan sinyal kepada semua orang untuk berpencar, '_Tapi dua-dua orang_'. "Hinata, kamu bersamaku." ucap Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata, wajah Hinata sontak berubah merah merona, tapi dia tidak bisa menolak ajakan sang pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

.

.

"Mamoru-kun!? Kita mau kemana!?" tanya Kei, Mamoru sedari tadi menarik lengannya.

"Menjauh dari musuh." jawab Mamoru pendek.

"Tapi kalau terpisah jauh dari lainnya-"

"Berarti kita lebih jauh dari musuh." potong Mamoru, ia berbalik dan menatap Kei lekat-lekat, "Menjagamu adalah prioritas pertamaku."

Kei terdiam, tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa ia pikirkan, sang gadis hanya mengikuti Mamoru yang terus menariknya sampai ke hulu sebuah sungai. Tiba-tiba, Kei tersentak kaget dan berbalik melihat ke arah hutan dengan pandangan waspada, '_Ada seseorang yang mendekat. Chakra-nya... Kuat sekali!_' pikirnya, ia mengambil kunai-nya dan mengambil posisi siap bertarung, tapi yang keluar dari hutan ternyata Naruto dan Hinata.

"Are? Uzumaki-kun, kenapa kamu kesini?" tanya sang gadis beriris azure sembari meletakkan kembali kunai-nya.

"Jangan bilang kamu dan Hyuga mau mesra-mesraan? Kita. Sedang. Misi." timpal Mamoru.

"Aku tahu!" balas Naruto, "Lagian, kami kesini mengikuti kalian! Kalian sendiri ngapain, hah!? Kalian kali yang mau mesra-mesraan!"

"Enak saja, aku hanya berusaha melindungi Kei. Berbeda denganmu, aku menanggapi misi ini dengan serius."

Naruto baru mau membalas perkataan sang pemuda beriris _scarlet_ tersebut, tapi Hinata dan Kei sudah menarik keduanya menjauh, "Mou! Kenapa kalian bertengkar terus sih!?" keluh Kei.

"N-Naruto-kun, s-sabar..." ucap Hinata malu-malu.

Naruto menatap Mamoru dengan geram, sementara Mamoru menatapnya dengan dingin. "Hyuga-san, mungkin lebih baik kalau kita kembali..." usul Kei, Hinata langsung setuju. Mamoru melepaskan diri dari genggaman Kei, Naruto melakukan hal yang sama juga. Akhirnya, mereka berempat berjalan kembali, masih waspada tentunya.

Kei berjalan mengejar Mamoru yang berada paling depan, dengan suara pelan ia bertanya, "Mamoru-kun, kenapa kamu bersikap seperti itu kepada Uzumaki-kun? Biasanya kamu tidak begini."

"...Karena aku tidak mempercayainya." jawab Mamoru, ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, poninya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Belum, Mamoru-kun. Kamu belum mempercayainya, tapi suatu saat nanti, pasti."

"Aku tidak yakin soal itu, Kei..." Mamoru mendongak, melihat seekor burung terbang melewati langit biru.

.

.

Tak lama, keempatnya akhirnya sampai ke tempat awal mereka. "Naruto! Kamu kemana saja!?" omel Sakura, Naruto hanya bisa senyum gugup dengan keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya.

"Kei-chan...! Aku sempat khawatir!" seru Kizuna sambil memeluk erat Kei.

"Sudah, kalian semua! Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita!" Kakashi menghentikan acara marah-marah dan peluk-pelukan kedua gadis tadi. Mereka pun kembali berjalan...

Kurang lebih 1 jam berlalu, akhirnya mereka keluar dari hutan dan yang menanti di depan mereka adalah...

* * *

><p><strong>「つづく。。。」<strong>

**Selesai!**

Next Chapter Preview:

Kishida: Sepertinya misi ini tidak akan berlangsung lama...

Naruto: Sebenarnya untuk apa kita kesini?  
>Mamoru: Apa? Kamu tidak tahu...?<p>

-_Tahu apa?_-

?: Oh? Ooh...? OOH...!?

?: *GLEK*

?: Yak! Silahkan saudara-saudara! Silahkan putar dan mungkin anda beruntung!

1 menit...  
>5 menit...<br>1 bulan... (?)  
>1 abad... <strong>#BagBigBug<strong>

?: P-Pemenang! Kita dapat pemenang!

Kei: O-O-O...

-_O? Pemenang?_-

Yamato: Bertengkar itu tidak baik, 'kan...?

-_Muka horror Yamato kembali!_-

Kei: Tolong, jangan benci...

-_Benci siapa...?_-

**Next up:** Is This a Mission or a Picnic?

"Di dalam diriku... Ada malaikat dan juga iblis..."


	4. Ini Misi atau Piknik sih?

Chapter 3 updated! _HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE:** italic= jurus2, istilah2, A/N ' '=dalam pikiran ()=lirik lagu

**DISCLAIMER**: Naruto Shippunden/ Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, tapi OC-OC yang muncul di fic ini milik saya...

* * *

><p>...<em>Mereka pun kembali berjalan<em>...

..._Kurang lebih 1 jam berlalu, akhirnya mereka keluar dari hutan dan yang menanti di depan mereka adalah_...

"Desa?"

* * *

><p><span>TITLE<span>

**Kanji:** これは任務か？それでも遠足か？  
><strong>Romaji:<strong> Kore wa Ninmu ka? Soredemo Ensoku ka?  
><strong>English:<strong> Is This a Mission or a Picnic?

* * *

><p>Ya, benar, mereka berada di depan sebuah desa. Beberapa dari mereka sedikit bingung dan tidak yakin, tapi <em>Team 1<em> mendesah lega. "Sepertinya misi ini tidak akan berlangsung lama..." komentar Kishida. Pandangan yang lainnya langsung tertuju pada sang pria bersurai hitam legam itu. Tapi, tidak memperdulikan mereka, ia dengan mantap berjalan masuk ke desa itu.

Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, ia berhenti, "Tunggu apa kalian?". Begitu mengerti apa yang dimaksudkannya, yang lainnya pun mengikuti Kishida masuk ke desa itu.

Suasana desa itu sangat ramai, penjual menjajakan dagangan mereka, ibu-ibu rumah tangga bercakap-cakap, anak-anak berlarian sana-sini, Kei tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat pemandangan, yang sebenarnya normal, itu.

.

.

Mereka terus berjalan sampai ke pelabuhan desa itu. Para guru, semuanya berjalan menghampiri seorang nelayan, sementara murid-murid mereka hanya memperhatikan dari kejauhan, dalam kesunyian, sampai...

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kita kesini?" Pertanyaan Naruto memecah kesunyian.

"Apa? Kamu tidak tahu...?" balas Mamoru, semua orang (Minus anggota _Team 1_) langsung memandanginya.

"Tidak aneh, ini pertama kalinya kalian menerima misi ke _Hikari no Kuni_, 'kan?" tanya Kizuna, yang lain langsung mengangguk. Kei, Mamoru, dan Kizuna pun memandang satu sama lain.

"Jadi," Kei mulai menjelaskan, "_Hikari no Kuni_ berada di pulau yang terpisah, dan hanya ada beberapa kapal yang ada di desa ini, yang mengetahui jalan kesana. Jadi, kita kesini untuk menumpang di salah satu kapal itu."

Yang lain langsung ber-ooh ria. "Kalian sudah pernah ke _Hikari no Kuni_?" tanya Shikamaru, tanpa ragu, _Team 1_ langsung mengangguk, "Kami menerima misi untuk pergi ke _Hikari no Kuni_ beberapa kali. Tapi bukan misi spesial seperti ini..." jawab Mamoru.

Mari kita lihat keadaan para guru...

"Kapal menuju _Hikari no Kuni_?" nelayan tersebut mengulang pertanyaan mereka untuk memastikan, "Wah, kalian terlambat... Kapal itu baru saja berlayar 1 jam yang lalu. Kapal itu memang berlayar pagi-pagi sekali..."

Mereka melwatkannya, tampaknya perkiraan Kishida salah, misi ini akan berlangsung lebih lamaaa dari yang dia pikirkan.

"Kapan kapal itu kembali?" kini giliran Kurenai yang bertanya.

"Hm... Mungkin beberapa hari lagi. Yah, sebentar lagi ada festival di desa ini. Mungkin kalian mau tinggal sebentar dan menikmatinya, di desa ini ada banyak penginapan-penginapan."

Para guru langsung menatap satu sama lain dan mendesah panjang...

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana ini? Tidak mungkin kita bermalam di pelabuhan itu, 'kan?" keluh Shikamaru. Kini mereka tengah menyusuri desa itu, mencari penginapan.

"Tidak ada cara lain, sesuai saran nelayan itu, kita harus bermalam di desa ini. Sampai kapal itu kembali." ujar Asuma.

"Yang kita tidak ketahui kapan kembalinya..." balas Shikamaru. Atmosfer tidak mengenakan langsung mengelilingi rombongan itu. Mereka melanjutkan penyusuran mereka. Dalam kesunyian. Tapi, tiba-tiba...

"Oh? Ooh...? OOH...!?"

Perhatian rombongan tersebut langsung terpaku pada Naruto, yang perhatiannya terpaku pada poster yang berada di samping sebuah restoran ramen. Naruto mulai membaca isi poster itu dengan lantang, "Makan 5 mangkuk ramen, gratis 1 ramen!? Bukan cuma itu, kalau semuanya habis kurang dari 1 jam, tidak perlu bayar!?" Naruto, tanpa pikir panjang, langsung melesat masuk ke restoran itu. Meninggalkan teman-temannya _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

Glek.

Tiba-tiba Mamoru menelan ludah. Ah, saya lupa beritahu ya? Mamoru itu suka ramen, sama seperti Naruto. Tentu saja dia tertarik mengikuti jejak Naruto. "...Aku akan ikut Uzumaki. Untuk mengawasinya. Agar dia tidak macam-macam." Dan dengan alasan itu, ia pun memasuki restoran tersebut...

"Sepertinya menarik! Ayo ikut, Akamaru!" Dan Kiba beserta Akamaru pun ikut masuk ke restoran itu. Tentu saja, Akamaru telah dirubah wujudnya menjadi seperti Kiba.

Dan sekarang, telah menghilang 3 orang dari kelompok mereka...

Setelah terdiam sejenak, akhirnya mereka kembali menyusuri desa itu mencari penginapan. Tapi tak lama...

"Oh? Ooh...? OOH...!?"

Kali ini giliran Sakura. Pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah poster di pintu sebuah kedai teh. "Khusus perempuan! Bawa 5 orang teman perempuanmu dan nikmati anmitsu sepuas-puasnya!?"

Sakura langsung menarik Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Kurenai, dan bahkan Hikage, memasuki kedai tersebut.

Dan kini berkuranglah menjadi 9 orang...

Dan seakan belum cukup...

"Oh? Ooh...? OOH...!?"

'_Kali ini siapa lagi?_' rutuk mereka dalam hati, mereka menoleh dan melihat Chouji berdiri di depan resotan barbekyu. "Lomba makan barbekyu!? Shikamaru! Ayo ikut ini!" Dengan begitu, Shikamaru pun ditarik masuk ke restoran itu...

"Lee! Lomba seperti inilah perwujudan masa muda! Ayo, ikut aku!" Seperti biasa, Guy mulai ocehannya, yang tidak jelas, dan seperti biasanya...

"Ha'i! Guy-sensei!" Lee membalasnya dengan air mata mengalir deras. Dan seperti biasanya...

"Kakashi! Kamu juga ikut! Sebagai rival-ku, ini kesempatan untuk mengadu masa muda kita!" Guy menarik -Memaksa- Kakashi melawannya. Tapi, seperti biasanya... (Lagi?)

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak tertarik-"

"Omong kosong! Ayo ikut!"

Seperti biasa, Kakashi berusaha menolak tetapi tetap ditarik paksa oleh Guy untuk melawannya dalam _duel_ yang Guy bilang berhubungan dengan masa muda tapi sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali. (_Readers: Sehh... Kurang panjang._)

"Uhm... Aku sebaiknya mengawasi mereka ya?" usul Asuma. Memang benar, ada Chouji dan permasalahannya dengan kata "Gendut", Guy yang bisa mengamuk karena "Masa muda", Lee dengan masalah sake-nya, serta Shikamaru yang cuek terhadap ucapannya sendiri.

"Iya, ide bagus." balas Kishida. Asuma pun segera mengikuti jejak 5 orang barusan. Kini, hanya tersisa Kei, Kishida, Neji, Shino, Yamato, dan Sai. Mereka berenam kembali mencari penginapan. Tanpa tergoda dengan iklan atau tawaran apapun.

.

.

.

Mereka terus mencari penginapan. Tapi, ternyata tidak semudah yang mereka pikirkan. Yang ini terlalu mahal, ini terlalu sempit, itu terlalu mewah, itu terlalu apalah. Rupanya mereka lebih pemilih dari yang mereka duga.

Kishida berjalan di paling belakang, memerhatikan rekan-rekannya dalam misi kali ini, tapi pandangannya lebih terfokus pada Kei. Sai, yang melihat itu langsung mendekatinya.

"Kamu mau apa?" tanyanya dingin begitu Sai berada di sampingnya, "Kalau kamu mau memastikan aku melakukan tugasku, tidak usah repot-repot. Aku akan menjalankan tugasku dengan benar."

Sai diam sejenak dan terus memperhatikannya, "Bukan itu tujuanku," ucapnya, masih dengan senyuman biasanya, "Aku tahu siapa kamu. Aku tahu kamu akan selalu menganggap serius tugasmu."

"Lalu? Apa maumu?"

"Aku mengenalmu. Karena itulah aku tahu. Kamu berubah, Kishida-_sensei_." Sai menggunakan penekanan pada kata "Sensei", tapi Kishida tidak mengerti maksudnya, "Apa maksu-" ucapannya terputus oleh suara seorang penjual lotere.

"Yak! Silahkan saudara-saudara! Silahkan putar dan mungkin anda beruntung! Tuan yang ada disana, bagaimana kalau anda mencobanya?" tawar penjual lotere itu kepada Kishida. Kishida baru mau menolak tawaran itu, tetapi...

"Ada apa, Kishida-sensei?" tanya Kei sambil mendekatinya.

"Ojouchan, apakah kamu mau mencoba? Untuk gadis manis sepertimu kuberi 1 putaran gratis."

Sebenarnya, Kishida sudah dipenuhi hasrat untuk memukul penjual lotere itu sampai babak belur, untungnya, dia berhasil menahannya.

"Lotere ya...? Sepertinya seru." Dan setelah berkata begitu, Kei pun memutar sekali mesin lotere itu, dan bola kecil berwarna emas keluar dari dalamnya.

1 menit...

5 menit...

1 bulan... (?)

1 abad... **#BagBigBug**

"P-Pemenang! Kita dapat pemenang!" seru penjual lotere itu, dengan satu tangan memegang bola yang keluar tadi, sementara yang satu lagi membunyikan lonceng kecil yang dia pegang. "Me-Menang...?" ucap Neji tidak percaya. "Keberuntungan Kei agak mengerikan..." komentar Yamato.

"Jadi? Aku memenangkan apa?" tanya Kei, dia tampaknya tak peduli dengan ucapan teman-temannya barusan. "Ojouchan, anda memenangkan tiket menginap gratis di penginapan terbaik yang ada di desa ini!" jawab si penjual lotere. Mata Kei terbelalak tidak percaya, "Ho-Hontou ni...?"

"Tidak mungkin saya bohong!" Sambil mengucapkan itu, si penjual lotere menyerahkan 3 tiket kepada Kei.

"Jadi... Aku bebas mengajak siapapun menginap di penginapan ini?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk ketiga tiket yang ada di tangannya.

"Ya, berapa banyak juga boleh!"

'_Setidaknya masalah penginapan sudah selesai..._' batin Kei, "Dimana penginapan ini?" tanyanya. Penjual lotere itu tidak menjawab, hanya menunjuk ke sisi lain jalan itu. Kei dan yang lainnya berbalik dan melihat sebuah bangunan dengan kanji "**温泉**" di papan namanya.

"O-O-O..."

.

.

.

"ONSEN!" seru Tenten, "Aku tidak percaya kita bisa menginap di penginapan yang ada onsennya! Terima kasih, Kei!"

"I-Iya... Douita shimashite." Kei berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka, memerhatikan gadis-gadis lain yang heboh sendiri dengan kamar tersebut. '_Aku bingung,_' pikirnya, '_Kita ini sedang misi atau tamasya sih?_' Kei _sweatdrop_ sendiri ketika memikirkan hal itu.

~_SKIP TIME_~

Air panas yang tidak terlihat dasarnya, uap-uap panas yang menenangkan, kolam yang terbuat dari batuan... Yap, _onsen_. Siapa yang tidak suka _onsen_? Disini, suasananya sangat menenangkan, sampai rasanya, semua yang berendam disini berkata, "Hahh~"

Tidak terkecuali, para _kunoichi_ kita, mereka tengah menikmati _onsen_ luar ruangan yang ada di penginapan mereka. Santai. Itu satu kata untuk menjelaskan tingkah laku mereka. Melihat mereka seperti itu, Kei yang berendam di pojokan langsung berpikir: '_Mereka masih ingat kita sedang misi tidak sih?_' sembari tersenyum gugup.

"Oh ya..." Sakura membuka pembicaraan, "Bagaimana dengan benda yang harus kita jaga?"

Kurenai baru mau menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, tetapi dia keduluan oleh Kei. "Uhm... Akan kuperiksa!" ucapnya sambil beranjak keluar dari pemandian air panas itu. Ia langsung diperhatikan oleh rekan-rekan misinya. Kenapa? Karena mereka baru saja masuk berendam disana. Yah, itulah salah satu sifat tersembunyi Kei. Dia lebih suka menyendiri, dia kurang suka keramaian. Memang, memang kalau disuruh bekerja sama, Kei bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Tetapi dalam hal sehari-hari, dia lebih senang sendirian. Ini juga alasan mengapa dia tidak pandai berbicara dan bergaul dengan orang lain.

.

.

.

Sang gadis bersurai _vanilla _tersebut, kini tengah berjalan menaiki tangga penginapan, menuju kamar mereka yang berada di lantai 2. Ia mengenakan _kimono_ penginapan tersebut. Hanya sebuah _kimono_ sederhana dengan motif garis-garis berwarna merah pucat. Ketika Kei hampir sampai di kamarnya, dia melihat Yamato baru keluar dari kamar para _sensei_ (Minus Kurenai), yang kebetulan berada di seberang kamar para gadis. Mereka bertemu pandang dan saling tersenyum sopan.

"Habis berendam di _onsen_?" tanya Yamato.

"I-Iya," jawab Kei, sikapnya terlihat sedikit canggung.

"Ooh..."

Mereka berdua hening sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Kei memecah kesunyian tersebut. "Uhm... Bagaimana kamar Yamato-sensei?"

"Bagus. Kamarnya sederhana. Dan untungnya, menghadap pelabuhan. Jadi kita bisa melihat kalau-kalau kapal itu sampai lebih awal."

"Ooh..."

Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti keduanya, dan kali ini juga, Kei yang memecah kesunyian.

"Go-Gomen... Apa aku menghalangi Yamato-sensei?"

"Eh?"

"Uhm... Apa Yamato-sensei ada urusan tertentu? Apa aku mengganggu...?"

"Tidak, kamu tidak mengganggu kok," jawab Yamato sambil menepuk pundak sang gadis, "Aku mau ke kamar cowok-cowok. Sedari tadi mereka ribut."

"Ah, benar juga..." balas Kei, kini ia bisa mendengar suara ribut dari kamar Naruto dkk yang berada di sebelah kamar Yamato. Ia langsung melangkah ke samping, membiarkan Yamato berjalan ke depan kamar tersebut. Ia mengetuk sekali. Tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya, dia membuka pintu geser itu. Bertepatan dengan itu, Kei mengekorinya di belakang dan tahu-tahu sebuah bantal mendarat di wajah keduanya.

Ternyata, suara ribut itu berasal dari Naruto dan Kiba yang bertengkar. Terlihat Lee dan Neji yang berusaha melerai keduanya, Chouji yang menonton mereka sambil memakan keripik kentang, Shikamaru yang menonton pertengkaran itu dengan posisi duduk bersila dan bertopang dagu serta wajah bosan, Shino yang duduk di pojok ruangan dan bermain dengan seekor serangganya. Sisanya? Sai sedang melukis Naruto dan Kiba yang bertengkar dengan senyuman biasanya, Mamoru tidak memperdulikan mereka dan melihat keluar jendela, memperhatikan pelabuhan yang tidak terlalu ramai dan tidak terlalu sepi.

Setelah melihat sekeliling ruangan itu, akhirnya Yamato masuk dan mendekati kedua bocah yang bertengkar karena (Mungkin) alasan yang tidak penting.

"Naruto? Kiba?" panggil Yamato. Keduanya menoleh dan langsung berhadapan dengan muka Yamato yang bak setan-setan di film horror. "Bertengkar itu tidak baik, 'kan...?" tanyanya. Dengan keringat dingin mengucur deras dan sekujur tubuh merinding, Naruto dan Kiba menggeleng-geleng, "Tidak baik, tidak baik."

Yamato langsung kembali ke ekspresi biasanya dan tersenyum, "Bagus."

Dan pertengkaran antara Naruto dengan Kiba pun selesai. Mamoru menoleh ke arah pintu geser yang masih terbuka, melihat bantal yang tergeletak di lorong, "Kei...?" gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

Sekarang, Kei sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Ia tidak lagi mengenakan kimono penginapan itu. Ia mengenakan pakaiannya sendiri, sebuah baju tanpa lengan dan kerah berwarna hitam, rok celana pendek berwarna coklat kulit. _Stocking_ jaring-jaring menghiasi lengannya, menutupi kedua tangannya dari pertengahan lengan atas sampai ke pergelangan tangannya. Sebagai sabuk, Kei mengenakan perban yang dililit beberapa kali. Di samping sabuk itu, terdapat tas pinggang berwarna _beige_ yang menyimpan senjata-senjata dan peralatan lain miliknya. Ikat kepala dengan simbol _Konoha_ diikatkannya ke paha kirinya, di bawah rok celananya. Sang gadis meraih rompi khas _Konoha_-nya, tetapi belum ia pakai, angin berhembus masuk dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Ia tersenyum kecil, meletakkan kembali rompi-nya, dan berjalan ke depan jendela tersebut. Ia duduk di depannya dan memperhatikan jalanan desa yang ramai. Ia baru mau bertopang dagu, ketika ia sadar ada sehelai kelopak bunga tergeletak di daun jendela itu. Ia meraihnya dan memutar-mutar kelopak bunga, senyuman tersungging di wajahnya. Tak berapa lama, ia melepaskan kelopak bunga itu, membiarkannya terbang dibawa angin. Senyumannya kembali tersungging ketika ia melihat kelopak-kelopak bunga lainnya yang juga terbawa angin. Melihat itu, ia dipenuhi dorongan untuk menyanyi, dan ia mengikutinya...

"(Ikutsu no hanabira ga...)  
>(Odoru yō ni...)<br>(Kaze wo mau...)

(Nan'nen ga sugite ita ne?)  
>(Watashitachi ga...)<br>(Ano yakusoku wo suru)"

Ia mendongak dan memandang langit biru, membiarkan angin mengibaskan rambutnya dengan lembut. Kei memejamkan matanya, lalu kembali bernyanyi.

"(Mabushii aozora...)  
>(Kono sekai ni, tatta hitotsu)<p>

(Yubisaki de egaite)  
>(Shiroi kumo ni...)"<p>

Gadis tersebut kembali membuka matanya, dan kembali memerhatikan jalanan desa yang sibuk. Ia kembali membuka mulutnya, ingin kembali bernyanyi. Tapi sesuatu menghentikannya, iris azure-nya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda. Pemuda seumurannya, rambutnya hitam legam dan berujung runcing di belakang, iris matanya serupa _onyx_. Ia mengenakan baju putih yang membelah terbuka, memperlihatkan badannya yang berbentuk sempurna. Ia juga mengenakan celana hitam, yang sebagian ditutupi oleh sebuah kain biru, yang diikat dengan tali berwarna ungu yang juga merupakan tempat pedangnya disimpan. Ia mengenali pemuda itu, tetapi ia baru yakin sepenuhnya ketika melihat simbol Klan Uchiha di bagian belakang baju pemuda tersebut.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kei langsung melompat keluar dari jendela kamarnya, dan mendarat mulus di jalanan desa. Tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang memerhatikannya, dia langsung mencari sosok tadi. Akhirnya dia menemukannya. Kei langsung mengejarnya, menerobos kerumunan orang, berdesak-desakan, sementara pemuda tadi sudah jauh di depan, hampir menghilang dalam keramaian.

'_Urgh, inilah kenapa aku tidak suka keramaian!_' rutuk Kei dalam hati, masih berusaha keluar dari kerumunan itu.

Setelah sedikit perjuangan, akhirnya Kei berhasil menerobos keramaian dan mengejar sosok tadi, ia langsung meraih tangan pemuda itu. Sedangkan pemuda itu, ia meraih pedangnya, bersiap menghunusnya ke leher gadis tersebut.

"Uchiha... Sasuke, 'kan?" tanya Kei dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Siapa kamu? Ada urusan apa denganku?" tanyanya sambil menatap tajam gadis itu, ia menarik pedangnya keluar sedikit dari sarungnya.

"Ada..." Kei berusaha mengatur nafasnya kembali, "Ada yang perlu kubicarakan." ucapnya dengan wajah serius.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa?" Ia menarik pedangnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Tapi sebelum itu," iris azure Kei beralih ke pedang Sasuke. Sang Uchiha langsung mengerti dan memasukkannya kembali, toh dia bisa mengalahkan gadis itu tanpa pedangnya sekalipun. Setidaknya itulah yang ia pikir. Melihat Sasuke memasukkan kembali pedangnya, Kei menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Dan yang kedua... Uchiha-kun, berjanjilah satu hal padaku."

"Dan apa itu...?"

Senyuman Kei memudar, wajahnya terlihat... Sedih? Bukan. Iba? Memohon? Kumpulan emosi serasa bercampur dalam ekspresinya. Ia melepaskan genggamannya terhadap lengan pemuda beriris _onyx_ itu...

.

.

.

"Tolong... Tolong, jangan benci kakakmu..."

* * *

><p><strong>「つづく。。。」<strong>

**Selesai!**

Next Chapter Preview:

Sasuke: Kamu bilang apa barusan?

Kei: Aku... Sebenarnya berjanji untuk tidak memberitahumu.

Kurenai: _Kei... Kamu kawan, atau musuh...?_

Mamoru: Kei... Kamu tahu prioritas misi ini bukan?  
>Kei: ...Iya...<br>Mamoru: Kalau begitu, kamu mengerti bahwa tindakanku-  
>Kei: Tidak! Aku tidak mengerti!<p>

?: Woah woah! Ini aku!

Kei: Apa yang lucu?

Mamoru: Apanya yang aneh?

?: ...Nyawa kalian bergantung pada informasi yang kupegang...

?: Kalian sudah selesai?

**Next up:** Please Don't Hate Your Brother...

"Di dalam diriku... Ada malaikat dan juga iblis..."


	5. Tolong Jangan Benci Kakakmu

Konnichiwa~ Apa minna-san menikmati Chapter sebelumnya? Yah, kalau begitu tanpa basa-basi... Saya persembahkan Chapter ke-4 dari fic ini!

_HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE:** italic= jurus2, istilah2, A/N ' '=dalam pikiran ()=lirik lagu

**DISCLAIMER**: Naruto Shippunden/ Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, tapi OC-OC yang muncul di fic ini milik saya...

* * *

><p>"<em>Tolong... Tolong, jangan benci kakakmu..."<em>

* * *

><p><span>TITLE<span>

**Kanji: **兄を嫌いないでくれ｡｡｡  
><strong>Romaji: <strong>Ani o Kirainaide Kure...  
><strong>English: <strong>Please Don't Hate Your Brother...

* * *

><p>Kata-kata Kei sukses membuat kesunyian diantaranya dan sang Uchiha. Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya.<p>

"Kamu bilang apa barusan?" Ya, Sasuke ingin memastikan apa yang dia dengar barusan adalah benar. Tapi Kei kurang senang. Sang gadis memang tidak suka harus mengulang-ngulang perkataannya.

Setelah desahan panjang, akhirnya dia mengulangi perkataannya barusan, "Tolong jangan benci kakakmu..."

Mendengar kata "Kakak", Sasuke secara refleks mengencangkan kepalan tangannya. Hawa pembunuhnya mungkin bisa terasa, semakin kuat dan pekat. Terutama Kei, sang gadis berada di hadapan pemuda itu, tentu saja dia yang paling merasakan hawa pembunuh itu. Kalau saja rambutnya tidak berwarna _vanilla_, mungkin sekarang rambutnya sudah berwarna putih. Sebegitu kuatnya hawa pembunuh Sasuke. Cukup untuk memberitahu orang-orang untuk tidak membuat masalah dengan pemuda beriris _onyx_ itu.

Sebuah kebohongan kalau ia bilang ia tidak takut. Tapi Kei tidak akan mundur begitu saja. Dia menahan dorongan untuk lari dari sana dan dengan lekat-lekat menatap Sasuke. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia berusaha memanggil nama Sasuke, menyadarkannya. Tetapi bibirnya juga bergetar hebat, tak ada suara yang keluar. Tapi akhirnya, setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, Kei memanggil nama Sasuke, "Uchiha-kun..."

Yang dipanggil awalnya tidak merespons. Tapi akhirnya dia mendongak dan menatap Kei. Masih dengan hawa pembunuh yang sama. "Kamu mengenal Itachi?" tanyanya.

Kei hanya mengangguk. "Aku... Sebenarnya berjanji untuk tidak memberitahumu. Tapi... Menurutku, kamu punya hak- Bukan. Kamu HARUS mengetahui kebenarannya."

"Kebenaran...? Apa? Bahwa kakakku sendiri menghabisi klanku?"

Kei menggeleng kuat, "Kamu salah! Kakakmu bukanlah orang jahatnya disini! Dia-" kata-kata Kei terputus. Ia tiba-tiba merasakan tatapan dingin, tatapan tajam yang memperhatikannya, seolah melihat langsung ke jiwanya. Otak _kunoichi_ itu langsung masuk ke mode pertahanan. Dia memasang kuda-kuda siap bertarung, tangannya meraih _kunai_-nya, siap menariknya kapan pun musuh mendekat. Kedua iris _azure_-nya melihat ke kanan-kiri, menerawang, mencari sumber tatapan jahat barusan. Tapi ia tidak bisa menemukannya.

Setelah yakin tatapan tadi tidak terasa lagi, ia menarik kuda-kudanya, kembali ke posisi semula dan bernapas lega. '_Heh. Sepertinya sampai sekarang pun DIA tetap mengawasiku._' batinnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke, yang memandanginya dengan pandangan datar.

"Kamu mau bilang apa barusan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, itu..." Kei merenung. Dia ingin, dia SANGAT ingin memberitahu Sasuke bahwa kakaknya terpaksa membunuh keluarganya sendiri. Tapi tatapan barusan adalah pertanda bahwa ia tidak diperbolehkan mengatakan apapun tentang itu. Kei akhirnya menahan perasaan kecewanya, dan memasang _poker face_-nya. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Dan kau mau aku mempercayaimu?" ia mendengus, "Yang benar saja."

_Poker face_ Kei langung jatuh, "Kalau begitu percayalah padaku ketika aku mengatakan ini!" nada suaranya seakan memohon, ia memang tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, tapi ia tidak mau kehilangan apa yang mungkin menjadi satu-satunya kesempatan untuk memberitahu Sasuke, kebenaran tentang Itachi. Ia harus memikirkan sebuah cara untuk menjelaskan segalanya. Tapi apa?

.

"Kakakmu... Yang ia lakukan... Semuanya itu demi kamu! Dia menahan segalanya dan lanjut melakukan apa yang ia lakukan, walaupun ia tahu itu salah... Karena itu, tolong..." Kei tiba-tiba mendekap Sasuke, air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. "Tolong... Jangan benci kakakmu..." pintanya.

Sasuke mematung. Bukan, bukan karena pelukan atau air mata Kei. Tetapi hal yang gadis itu lakukan selanjutnya. Dengan pelan... Dengan hati-hati... Bibir Kei... Membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sasuke.

"Jika kamu bisa menemukanku... Akan kuberitahu segalanya yang ingin kamu ketahui."

Ya. Air mata tadi hanyalah tipuan. Tipuan untuk melakukan sesuatu, dan tidak diketahui oleh orang yang mengawasi mereka.

Setelah membisikkan kata-kata tadi, Kei melepas dekapannya dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung. Ia berjalan kembali ke penginapan, sembari menghapus air mata buayanya, dan tersenyum puas...

'_Kei... Kamu kawan, atau musuh...?_' batin Kurenai, yang melihat segalanya dari jendela kamarnya.

.

.

.

Seakan tak terjadi apa-apa, sang gadis bersurai _vanilla_ memasuki penginapan. Ketika ia bertemu dengan rekam setim-nya.

"Mamoru-kun..." panggilnya.

"Kei," balas Mamoru, "Kamu darimana saja?"

Kei mengangkat bahunya, "Jalan-jalan..."

Iris _scarlet_ Mamoru menatap lekat-lekat iris _azure_ Kei, "Yakin, cuma itu?"

Mamoru selalu begini, _overprotective_ dengan rekan-rekan timnya. Terutama Kei. Niatnya memang baik, tapi Kei merasa dirinya bukan anak kecil yang harus diawasi setiap saat.

Sang gadis mendesah pelan, lalu tersenyum, "Tenang saja, Mamoru-kun. Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Setelah mengatakan itu, dia berjalan melewati Mamoru dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, Mamoru kembali menghentikan Kei.

"Kei!"

Sang gadis berhenti tanpa menoleh.

"Kei... Kamu tahu prioritas misi ini bukan?"

"...Iya..."

"Kalau begitu, kamu mengerti bahwa tindakanku-"

Kali ini Kei langsung membalikkan badan, "Tidak! Aku tidak mengerti! Kita bahkan tidak tahu apakah ITU benar atau tidak! Kita tidak bisa mencurigai semua orang, Mamoru-kun!"

Mamoru tersentak kaget, tapi berhasil kembali tenang sedetik kemudian. "Kamu masih ingat perkataan orang itu, 'kan?" tanyanya. Kei dengan enggan mengangguk.

Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Untuk menjawab itu, kita harus kembali ke malam sebelum misi ini. Malam di hari Kei secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Naruto...

~_Flashback Mode ON~_

Setelah pertemuan yang tidak terduga tadi siang, Kei kembali ke rumahnya. Tapi belum sempat dia meraih kenop pintu, perhatiannya teralihkan oleh secarik kertas yang tergeletak di samping kakinya.

"Surat...?" gumamnya. Ia dengan perlahan mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

"_**Temui aku di taman malam ini pukul 7.55 tepat.**_"

Itulah isi kertas tersebut.

"Hah...? Apa maksudnya...?" tanya Kei kepada diri sendiri. Ia ingin mengabaikan kertas itu dan melanjutkan harinya seperti biasa. Tapi ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang memberitahunya untuk tidak mengabaikan surat itu.

Setelah pertimbangan yang alot, Kei memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman. Tetapi ketika ia sampai di taman, tidak ada orang yang menunggunya. Anjing pun tidak ada. Taman itu kosong lompong.

"Kei?"

Sebuah suara yang _familiar_ memanggil sang gadis. Tetapi karena terkejut, sang gadis malah menarik _kunai_-nya dan hampir menanamkannya di leher orang itu.

"Woah woah! Ini aku!" seru orang itu. Akhirnya cahaya bulan menerangi wajah sosok itu.

"Mamoru-kun!?" seru Kei, ia menarik _kunai_-nya dari leher sang pemuda, "Dasar. Jangan mengagetkanku dong!"

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu."

Kei menatap Mamoru tidak senang.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanya mereka berdua bersamaan. Keduanya langsung kaget dan menatap satu sama lain. Tetapi Kei mengalihkan kontak matanya, wajahnya tidak terlihat karena gelap, yang menurutnya bagus. Karena wajahnya sekarang merah padam.

Mamoru merasa Kei menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tetapi saat dia baru mau menanyakan apakah itu, sebuah suara yang dalam dan serak-serak basah memotongnya. "Kalian berdua datang. Bagus."

Keduanya menoleh dan melihat seorang pria (Atau setidaknya mereka pikir dia adalah laki-laki berdasarkan suaranya), ia mengenakan tudung hitam panjang dan topeng dengan motif seperti para ANBU.

'_Tunggu dulu..._' batin Kei. " "Kalian berdua"? jadi Mamoru-kun, kamu juga..." Kei tidak perlu menyelesaikan perkataannya, Mamoru sudah mengangguk dan menunjukkan kertas, yang sama dengan yang diterimanya, bahkan sampai isi dan cara penulisannya.

Kei memandangi kedua kertas itu tidak percaya. Sementara Mamoru mengalihkan pandangannya ke pria misterius yang ada di hadapannya. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya dengan nada tajam, "Kenapa kamu memanggil kami kesini?" sang pemuda menatap pria itu seakan singa yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Tetapi bukan takut atau gelisah, pria itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan tentu saja, itu menarik perhatian, sekaligus membingungkan kedua pasangan itu.

"Apa yang lucu?" kini giliran Kei yang bertanya.

Sang pria butuh waktu sejenak untuk mengendalikan tawanya, sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan sang gadis. "Pertanyaanmu." jawabnya sembari menatap Mamoru, yang kini menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Apanya yang aneh?" balas Mamoru.

Pria itu memandangi Mamoru, atau setidaknya wajahnya mengarah ke Mamoru. Ia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Kei. Keduanya pun memandangi satu sama lain, "Apa?" tanya keduanya.

"Kalian... Benar-benar tidak tahu?"

"...Tahu apa?" Kei membalikkan pertanyaan.

"Dari semua orang. Kukira kalian akan tahu."

"Kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Pria itu kembali menggumamkan sesuatu, tapi suaranya sangat pelan, mereka hanya bisa mendengar beberapa kata. "... Misi... Yume... Waktu terbatas..." Kata-kata itu tidak cukup untuk menyimpulkan apapun.

"Hei," panggil Mamoru sembari melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Kei, membuat sang gadis merona, "Kalau tidak ada yang mau kamu katakan, kami akan pergi." Ia lalu menuntun Kei berjalan keluar dari taman itu.

Pria itu keluar dari lamunannya, dan memperhatikan keduanya berjalan menjauh. "Wah... Tidak bisa begitu..." ucap sang pria misterius. Pria itu melemparkan _kunai_-nya tepat diantara kaki keduanya. Tapi itu bukan _kunai_ biasa, pada _kunai_ itu tertempel kertas peledak.

Begitu melihatnya, reaksi pertama Mamoru adalah mendorong Kei dan menyingkir dari _kunai _itu. Betul saja, sedetik kemudian _kunai_ itu meledak. Ledakannya tidak besar, tapi sepertinya cukup untuk mengakibatkan luka parah jika mereka tidak menghindar barusan.

"Kalian tidak boleh pergi dulu," ucap pria itu. Dengan tenang, ia mendekati Kei. Mamoru baru mau menerjangnya, tapi ternyata, pria itu hanya membantu Kei bangun.

Mata Mamoru melebar karena bingung, begitu juga Kei. Pria itu mencoba membunuh mereka barusan, tapi kenapa ia bersikap baik sekarang? Sebenarnya apa maunya?

Ketika mereka memikirkan itu, tanpa sadar, pria itu sudah berada di hadapan Mamoru, mengulurkan tangannya. Walaupun ragu pada awalnya, Mamoru akhirnya menerima tangan pria itu. Setelah bangun dan kembali ke posisi mereka pada awalnya, ia kembali menatap pria itu dan bertanya, "Apa maumu?"

"Tenanglah, jangan perlakukan aku seperti musuh," ucap pria tersebut.

"Kalau begitu berhenti berlaku seperti musuh!" balas Kei.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan secuil informasi."

"Informasi...? Informasi apa?"

"Tentang misi yang akan kalian terima besok."

"Misi...? Kita tidak mendengar apapun soal misi. Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu!?"

"Aku punya sumber tersendiri."

Jawaban pria tersebut tidak menyenangkan Mamoru. Ia menggertakkan giginya, kepalan tangannya mengepal, "Kenapa kita harus mempercayaimu?"

Pria itu tertawa, "Memang tidak harus, mau percaya atau tidak itu terserah kalian. Tapi jika kalian pintar, kalian akan percaya. Karena nyawa kalian bergantung pada informasi yang kupegang."

Mamoru semakin tidak suka dengan pria itu. Terutama nada bicaranya yang seakan meledek. "Kamu-"

Mamoru tidak menyelesaikan perkataanya, Kei sudah merentangkan tangannya ke depan Mamoru, seolah mengisyaratkannya untuk diam. "Apa informasi itu?" tanya sang gadis.

"K-Kei!? Kei, kamu serius!? Kamu mau mempercayai orang itu!?"

Kei tidak menjawab, ia tidak bergerak sama sekali, posisinya masih sama seperti tadi.

"Kei!"

"Mamoru-kun! Tolonglah!" Kei akhirnya bersuara, dan reaksi Mamoru adalah terkejut.

Sang gadis menurunkan tangannya, lalu berbalik menghadap pemuda itu. Kei tersenyum, dan membelai rambut Mamoru yang senada dengan cokelat susu. "Aku mempercayaimu, Mamoru-kun. Sekarang giliranmu untuk mempercayaiku."

Mamoru akhirnya menyerah, setelah desahan panjang, dia akhirnya mengangguk. Kei kembali menyunggingkan senyum, sebelum menoleh ke pria tadi dan memasang wajah serius.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya pria itu. Kei mengangguk, "Jadi, kamu mau memberitahu kami apa informasimu?"

Tanpa diketahui mereka, saat pria itu akan mennyampaikan informasi apa yang dia pegang, sebuah seringai menghiasi wajahnya, terhalangi oleh topeng yang dia kenakan...

.

.

"Baiklah, akan kumulai."

* * *

><p><strong>「つづく。。。」<strong>

**Selesai!**

Next Chapter Preview:

?: Baiklah, akan kumulai. Misi kalian besok...

Kei: Bo-Bohong...

Mamoru: MENGATAKAN APA!? KALAU DIA AKAN-

?: Ckckck...

Mamoru: Kita tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun

Naruto: ARGH! BOSAANNNNN!

Shikamaru: Berisik.

Naruto: BAAAEEEHHHH!?

Kakashi: Masker.

?: _Hikari_, _no_, _kuni_? Itu 'kan cuma mitos...

**Next up:** Can You Do It?

"Di dalam diriku... Ada malaikat dan juga iblis..."


End file.
